Little is known about the effects of psychological/educational treatments for idiopathic insomnia. Research studies to date have used undiagnosed moderate insomniac college students in analogue research, have failed to evaluate treatment strategies using objective measures, and have failed to demonstrate the long-term efficacy of the treatment strategies employed. The proposed research will attempt to overcome these problems. Subjects will be employed only after it has been verified, through sleep clinic diagnostic procedures, that they indeed suffer from insomnia and that their insomnia is not caused by neurologic dysfunction. Because little is known about how to impact this health problem, the first step (years 1 and 2) will involve conducting several single-subject experiments and clinical case studies to assess sensitively the effects of various treatmnt strategies. The treatments will be drawn from the existing literature and will be developed on the basis of our clinical and research experience. Only after these intensive experiments allow the objective determination of the effects of treatments singly and in combination will research be conducted (year 3), using factoral designs, to determine the relative efficacy of various treatment combinations in comparison to each other and to placebo control conditions. Once the treatment procedures have been validated and replicated, methods for making them available for use by professional and para-professional personnel in conjunction with established sleep clinic diagnostic and treatment procedures will be outlined. The evaluation of treatments will rely on both objective (all-night sleep recordings) and subjective measures. Six-month followup evaluations, again involving both objective and subjective measures, will be employed to assess the degree to which improved sleeping patterns are maintained after the termination of formal treatment.